


he's not too bad

by itsnoahpog



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Family Dynamics, Fluff, Light Angst, No beta we die like wilbursoot, Sick Character, Sickfic, pls idk how to do tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:48:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29151504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsnoahpog/pseuds/itsnoahpog
Summary: ranboo and technoblade fluff cause I like their dynamic and also there's too much lore for me to proper write about
Relationships: Ranboo & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 394





	1. Chapter 1

Technoblade looked out of his window, he'd just woken up to see it was snowing. By the looks of it it'd been snowing for a few hours atleast. He sighed and started to get ready, brushing and rebraiding his hair, and putting on his robes. Once he was all ready he went downstairs to make some tea, he wasn't big on breakfast but he had a lot to do if it was going to snow this week, so he opted for some toast with his tea. Once he was done he went to go see just how deep the snow was. It wasn't that bad, maybe only a few inches. He could still walk through it if he had boots, but there's no way it'd be that way for long if it was going to keep snowing.

Techno walked to where his potatoes were planted and put a cover over them before going to sort out Carl's situation, but on his way there he noticed Ranboo sat on his bed, shivering. How long had he been outside? Was he planning on staying out in the snow? Technoblade may not know a lot about being an enderman, but he knew for sure that water hurt them, so why was Ranboo in all this snow practically freezing?? He'd assumed that Phil had brought him somewhere for the night or that he's gone to stay with Tubbo. Technoblade quickly walked over to him, the younger of the two seemed to be half asleep, presumably kept awake by the cold around him. "God kid, have you been out here all night?", Technoblade's raspy voice could be heard by Ranboo, he was sure of that because of the way the half enderman glanced at him. He nodded slightly before coughing a bit, there was no doubt that he was sick from being covered in snow. Chats voices were going wild, louder than he'd heard them in awhile.

help him.  
technohelp?  
ranboos cold, help him.  
take him inside.  
warm him up  
e.

God those voices got annoying. It didn't matter though cause they were right, he had to atleast get the kid out of the snow. He paced over to where Ranboo was sat and stopped before putting his hands on him.  
"Can I pick you up Ranboo? I have to get you inside but if you'd prefer I didn't touch you we could figur-", his scentence was cut off by Ranboo.  
"Yeah you can touch me, I probably can't walk very much," his voice was horace, just confirming to Technoblade that he was sick. He sighed before wrapping his arms around the tall teenager and hoisting him up, making sure he was steady so he wouldn't drop him on the walk back to his house.

Ranboo had been left to sit on a small couch in Technoblade's living room, right across from a fireplace. He was still visibly shivering, but he looked to be more comfortable than outside.  
"Jesus kid, why didn't you ask to come in when it started snowing? I wouldnt have just let you freeze out there," Techno questioned the kid, his voice seemed rough and he seemed nonchalant about the whole thing, but in reality he was panicking and the voices were screaming at him. He didn't know how to take care of Ranboo, he barely knew the kid. Philza was the one that brought him here, why wasn't he here to take care of him? Technoblade already had to take care of Tommy when he had found him sick and squirreled away under his house, and look where that got him. He helped Tommy and all it got him was betrayed, betrayed by someone who used to tell him he was "basically my brother since we're both brothers of Wilbur". 

Chat started telling again, reminding him that Ranboo was still freezing on his couch and he was busy reminiscing on Tommyinnit. He groaned and looked over at Ranboo, who had taken to the very corner of his couch and curled in on himself. He was obviously cold, why had technoblade just left him there infront of the fire? He didn't want the responsibility of helping some teenager, especially one that's taller than him. It didn't matter now though, he still had to take care of him, he was sick and Techno couldn't just leave him there.

"Hey Ranboo, do you want some tea or something to eat? I could also bring you a blanket if you need," he asked quietly, almost afraid to say the wrong thing. Ranboo looked up at him with a small smile.  
"I'm okay Technoblade, it's your house you don't need to do anything for me-", he was cut off by a fit of coughing. Technoblade sighed, he knew that Ranboo was just trying to be polite, but he obviously needed to be taken care of.  
"C'mon Ranboo, I'll get you some tea for your throat, and if you're hungry I can get you something like soup," he was going to do it either way, there's a minor in his care and he had a cold at the very least. Ranboo may not be a human but there's no way he wasn't sick at this point, he'd been out in the snow all night. Techno went to the kitchen to boil some water for tea and got to work on making some soup. Once the tea had been made he added some honey in it, he wasn't sure what Ranboo's preferences for tea were but the honey would help with his throat. 

"Hey Ranboo, do you maybe want some medicine? I could brew a health potion for you," Techno offered while he set down the tea. The fire illuminated the dim room, making Ranboo's skin glow with an orange light. Ranboo shifted to look up at him and smiled.  
"I'm okay, really- I don't need you to do any more than you already have for me," his voice was still rough, but he'd gone to take a sip from his tea, which would make it ease up a bit. Techno sighed again, the voices were telling him to help Ranboo and all he was doing was denying his help. It almost reminded him of Tommy if it weren't for the nervous undertones of his voice. It made him seem less like he was being stubborn, like Tommy would have been, and more like he didn't want to annoy Techno in anyway. He smiled slightly and sat next to Ranboo, who wasn't shivering as much now. He glanced at him again as he sipped his tea, the couch was comfortable and made Techno want to just relax, it's not like he had much to do anymore except take care of Ranboo. 

Slowly Technoblade got up and took off his velvety red robe in favor of laying it on Ranboo, who simply looked up at him with wide eyes.  
"You seemed cold, plus I have other things I can wear if I wanted to, you're stuck in that dumb suit you wear. Also if you want I could get you a pillow when I bring you your soup," Techno had a feeling Ranboo would deny the help and the pillow and state that it was fine, but all he did in response was nod. He looked too worn out to bother denying the help, which is probably why he didn't bother. Technoblade smiled and went to go finish up the soup that had been cooking.  
Ranboo had been around for a few weeks now and was nothing like Tommy, he'd made an effort to say hello every day and ask how Techno was doing, but he wasn't exactly annoying about it. Tommy had always gotten in the way and followed Techno around wherever he went. Maybe Ranboo wasn't that bad, that didn't mean Technoblade had to get all soft on him, but maybe just while he's sick he could be a bit less cold to him.


	2. fever time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> well I wasn't gonna write another part of this but yeah here's more on ranboos sickness pog

Ranboo woke up to someone humming in the other room and the smell of food. What time was it? How long had Ranboo been asleep? He knew he was in Technoblade's house by the room surrounding him. The fireplace across from him had a small fire lit in it, but it looked to be slowly dying. Most of the lights were dimmed, which was good for Ranboo, who happened to have a terrible headache and sweat dripping from every part of him. He slowly got up, making sure not to fall over from how intense he was shivering. He made his way into the kitchen to see who was in there, but stopped in the doorway when he saw how focused Techno seemed on cooking. He didn't want to disturb him, but he didn't trust himself to walk back alone without either throwing up or collapsing, so he was stuck leaning on the door frame. He felt a bit dizzy and gripped the frame harder.

"boo- hey Ranboo," Ranboo looked up to see Technoblade above him, looking concerned. When had he gotten on the floor? doesn't matter now.  
"I'm so sorry Technoblade, I didn't mean to interrupt you I just couldn't get back to the living roo-", he was cut off by Technoblade picking him up into a hug, making sure to keep him steady.   
"Ranboo, it's fine, you don't have to worry about interrupting me, you're sick and can barely even walk. Now let's get you sat down, I'm making breakfast if you want any," Techno scolded lightly, he seemed more worried than anything. Oh. Technoblade wasn't bothered by having to take care of him? While he was being basically carried back to the couch he leaned into Techno. He hadn't felt as safe as this in awhile, not as warm since before Tommy was exiled. His brain felt a bit fuzzy as Technoblade sat him down on the couch and put a blanket over him along with the robe that had previously been draped over him. He could barely tell his surroundings, not that he was focusing very hard. Most of his attention was on the taller man infront of him, Techno didn't have his pig mask on wan was in fairly regular clothing. It made him seem less intimidating. Techno put a cold hand on his forehead, he hummed at the touch and leaned into it. Technoblade smiled slightly, not that Ranboo was paying much attention anymore, he was just content with his situation. The robe was soft and the quilt on top of him had some weight which felt nice. When had he gotten a pillow? He didn't care, the coolness surrounding his head felt good.

Technoblade slowly moved his hand away from Ranboo's forehead, which was replied to with a small whine. Ranboo looked up at him, he seemed comfortable for the most part. Once he had decided Ranboo was comfortable to leave there Techno immediately went to go make him a health potion, he grabbed all the ingredients and started to mix them. The potions always smelled horrible until they had been finished, but that didn't stop Technoblade from scrunching away from the bowl he was mixing different ingredients in. After a bit of the potion brewing it was finished, which made Techno sigh in relief. He didn't want to leave Ranboo alone for too long in the feverish state he had been in. He quickly grabbed the potion and went up to the living room, where Ranboo was sleeping peacefully. Technoblade smiled at the peaceful look on his face, he didn't want to wake him up even if it was best to give him the potion sooner than later.

"Hey Ranboo," Techno's voice rang into Ranboo's ear, it seemed to be louder than usual, but maybe that was just his sickness. Ranboo turned to look at Technoblade, who was stood not too far away with a bottle in his hands. Oh! He was waking Ranboo up to give him a potion, that made more sense. Ranboo sat up slightly, relying on the couch to prop him up.  
"Hey Techno, you didn't have to do all of this yknow," Ranboo said, Technoblade had heard plenty of that for the past day that Ranboo had been there. He sighed and handed Ranboo the potion. Ranboo quickly opened it, bringing it to his mouth with shakey hands. If he was honest, health potions tasted very earthy, almost like dirt, which was unexpected for their bright pink color. They took about an hour or so before you felt significantly better, but just the thought of how it's help his fever was enough to make Ranboo loosen up his shoulders and relax a bit.

Techno put on the kettle and waited for water to make them some tea. Once he had finished putting some honey in Ranboo's (he had learned he prefered tea a bit sweet) he brought them to the living room and sat down next to Ranboo.  
"Goodnight boo, I hope you feel better when you wake up," were the last words Ranboo heard before falling asleep, still in Techno's robe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had no idea where I was going with this but it's almost time for school and I have yet to sleep

**Author's Note:**

> this is meant to be a one shot but honestly I might write more


End file.
